


Flowers

by samexuka (goldleaves)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldleaves/pseuds/samexuka





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaoticmelody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticmelody/gifts).



 


End file.
